Love is Never Lost Forever
by hnjlgdehikzhnkl.ghnkgl.gntd
Summary: After Kagome sees Inuyasha agree to kill her to get her soul she runs away and is attacked by Panther demons. Who will save her? Sorry I suck at summaries. Pairings a Surprise!
1. Running Away

Kagome was running from the one person she had always loved but was always hurt by. She felt the bushes and branches scratch against her skin and ripping her clothes but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting as far as possible away from him. She just wanted to go home and never come back. He had betrayed her for the last time.

_**/Flashback/**_

Kagome swung her backpack over the edge of the well and climbed out. She was wondering why Inuyasha wasn't there to tell her she had taken to long. She went to go look for him in his forest. She was wondering around when she heard voices and hid behind a tree she was near.

"Why do you always run away from me Kikyo?"

"Because you don't love me anymore, Inuyasha! You have my reincarnation that wench Kagome!"

"She does not matter to me she is just my shard detector. I do love you Kikyo"

"Would you kill her to get my soul back so I can live again and be with me?"

Inuyasha paused. _'Should I kill Kagome to be with Kikyo?' _ The answer he gave her shocked Kagome that there were streams of tears coming down her face into a puddle on the ground.

"Yes Kikyo, your soul will be whole again."

Through Kagome's watery eyes she saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo and than hug her. Her eyes met with Kikyo's. _'He is mine now you stupid bitch.'_ She pulled out of the embrace.

"I have matters to take care of first but I will return in a few days and I hope that miko will be dead, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded watching Kikyo walk away followed by her soul collectors.

When Kikyo was gone Inuyasha picked up the scent of salt, Strawberries and Vanilla. _'Kagome's here? That means she heard what just happened'_ He looked behind the tree where he smelt her. She was crying and her knees were about to give way. She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him or she would collapse.

"Kagome, I…" She took off running back towards the well. "Kagome come back!" He ran after her and because he is a hanyou he caught up to her in no time at all. He grabbed her wrist but she said "SIT" before he could do or say a single thing. His face then plummeted into the hard dry dirt.

_**/End Flashback/**_

AS she was running towards the well a panther demon tribe attacked her. She fell to the ground and felt a burning pain in her led. "That's Jiao, a paralyzing poison seed. You will be paralyzed for many hours but we won't need that long because you will be dead soon so we can eat you." One of the panther demons said. _'Oh great'_ At that a giant whip thing shot through the trees hitting the panther demon talking and then hit the rest. They were dead. '_Great another demon to devour me'_ Sesshomaru walked into the clearing putting away his whip thing. She then fainted out of the pain and from the Jiao and the shock that Sesshomaru had actually saved her. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sesshomaru picked her up and flew of to his castle in the Western Lands. _'She will be Rin's playmate and Teacher.'_ He thought while looking at her face. _'I wonder why she isn't with my brother and why does she smell like salt?'_ As he approached his castle a few hours later he landed and met a shocked Jaken.

"My Lord why have you brought that Half-Breeds Wench?"

"That does not concern you Jaken now go get Hota and Tinja."

"Yes My Lord"

Two servants about Kagome's age came and bowed. "Hota go make up the room that is next to mine and put new Kimonos in it."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" He looked at the unconscious girl in his Lords arms. '_Why has he brought his brothers wench and why will she be staying here with us'_

When Hota had left Sesshomaru turned to the other servant named Tinja. "Draw a bath for Lady Kagome so it will unparalyze her."

"Yes my Lord" She took Kagome out of her arms and went to draw a bath for her. Sesshomaru went to his private study.


	2. New place

Hi I'm sorry for not getting this otu so soon but its out now so ha:>

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up very drowsy in the early morning. She thought she was in her bed but then she noticed these weren't her pink cotton sheets they were black silk. She then remembered the events of last night; she looked around, the room was well furnished and large with navy blue walls with back curtains on the windows. It had two doors and a balcony. She got up and went to one and found it was a closet filled with beautiful Kimonos. She picked out a light green one with white sakura petals on it and a green obi. She took off her tattered school uniform and changed into it. She put her hair up in a messy bun with hair things she found in her backpack.

She then went to the other door and found it led to a long hallway with paintings all along the walls. She picked a door to the left and it was a bathroom. When she went to the room on the right and opened the door she found Sesshomaru sleeping on the king sized bed. Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes as he heard her open the door.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sesshomaru said irritably getting up.

"I was searching through the rooms trying to find out where I am! Why am I here anyway?" She said getting rather annoyed.

"I rescued you from the panther demon, Taijou, and her pack. They were going to eat you."

"Oh" Kagome mumbled. She couldn't think of what else to say. "Thank you" she said looking into his emotionless eyes.

"Kagome!" They both looked towards the door, and there stood Rin.

"Will you come play with Rin in the gardens?" The little girl said jumping up and down.

"Yes of coarse I will Rin." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her off to the gardens. 'Why did he save me? He hates humans' She thought playing in the gardens with Rin.

While getting dressed after the two had left. 'Why did I save her?' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome and Rin played in the gardens till a servant came out and said "Dinner is ready and my lord has requested your presence lady Kagome."

Yes fine but let me go get changed before ok? I've been playing in this." She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." She said bowing.

"Oh and just call me Kagome please."

"Ok ma...Kagome. My name is Tinja."

"Thank you Tinja will you Tinja will you tell Sesshomaru that I will be there in a moment?"

"Yes"

Kagome walked back to her room and got changed into a black kimono with red sakura flowers on it.

She walked around looking for something that looked like a dining hall. Then as she turned a corner she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said staggering backward.

He just glared at her.

"Could you tell me where the dining hall is please?" She asked

"It's down the hall to the right and it is the big black doors. Would you like me to show you?'"

No, no, than you for telling me. What is your name by the way?" She asked

"Hota"

"My name is Kagome."

"Yes I know"

She walked away towards the dining hall. She walked down the hall and to the right and of coarse there were two big black mahogany doors.

* * *

Thank you for reading my second chapter of my story. I know its a wierd place to leave off but I don't want to write anymore and my friends have been hounding me to write the next chapter.I am going to write the next chapter hopefully sooner than this one but I am really busy lately. 

♥Tohru-Kun


	3. Authors crazy freaky note

Yes I know I don't update often because I am a lazy ass and if you don't like it STOP READING! okay so I just WANTED to put this up to tell you that I will have my next chapter up by 1 am this morning! yay me! it's 12:16 so there! I wrote this because I WANTED to! HAHAHAHAAAAA!

ByeBye

Amaya


	4. Dinner arguments and getting lost

**Hey I told you I'd get this chapter up before 1 A.M.! hahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahaha...etc...**

**

* * *

**

She opened the doors and saw a room wit ha long oak table with Sesshomaru sitting at one end.

"Please sit wench" Sesshomaru said without even looking up at her.

"Please call me Kagome, Sesshomaru"

"Since this is my castle I believe I will call you whatever I want" He said now looking her strait in the eyes wit hhis usual I-have-no-soul face on. Kagome sat as told ,finally after turning many shades of red out of anger. Suddenly two people came in with bowls. One she recognized as Tinja the other girl she didn't. As Tinja placed the bowl of soup in front of Kagome she asked. "Tinja, who's that" she pointed to the girl.

"Oh she's Hota's and my sister, Hinta" (running out of names sorry if it's a bad one)

"YOU AND HOTA ARE RELATED?"

"Yes, we're all faternal triplets." she giggled at kagome's shocked face.

/Dinner went on blablabalblablabla/

After dinner Kagome went and took a bath in the hot springs. When she was finished she walked to her room. She opened the door and found Rin asleep on her bed.

'She must have been waiting for me to come back' Kagome thought smiling at how cute Rin was. She picked her u pand took her to her room. She walked to the left the nto the right and found herself lost. 'Damn I forgot I don'tknow where her room is' she whined in her head. She walked around a corner when she knocked into someone and, becasue of Rin throwing her balance off, started falling.

* * *

Ya I know it was short but i'm going to go to bed now! Hahahaha I told you I'd get it up!

hahahahhahahaha

Amaya


	5. Midnight Interigation

Hihi! Robbie here! So how are you guys? (That was a retoricle question you don't have to answer but you can if you review I guess lol) I hope you guys are doing good. And yes I **DO **know that it has been a bit since I have posted but not as long as SOMEONE I know... cough fluffy2044 cough sorry I had something stuck in my throat. Well anyways on with the crappy chapter of my stupidity (if that made sense to you...Good job!)

Disclaimer: I am VERY sorry this is a crappy story to anyone that has read it and not liked it.

* * *

_**Previously**_

After dinner Kagome went and took a bath in the hot springs. When she was finished she walked to her room. She opened the door and found Rin asleep on her bed.

'She must have been waiting for me to come back' Kagome thought smiling at how cute Rin was. She picked her u pand took her to her room. She walked to the left the nto the right and found herself lost. 'Damn I forgot I don'tknow where her room is' she whined in her head. She walked around a corner when she knocked into someone and, becasue of Rin throwing her balance off, started falling.

* * *

** Current**

She was bracing for the impact holding tighter on to Rin when a strong hand quickly wrapped around her waist and caught her before the fall. Her 'rescuer' helped her back up right.

"Thank you..." She said looking up to see Sesshomaru had been the one to catch her.

"Uh...thank you Sesshomaru. Can you tell me where Rin's room is?" she asked trying not to look him in the eye for some reason.

"It's down the hall to the left to the left to the right and it's the third to last door on the left." He said nonchalantly.

"...um...where?" She asked trying not to sound too stupid.

"Give her to me and I will take her but you are to stay here. I wish to speak with you."

He took Rin from Kagome's arms and walked away round a corner. About two minutes later he returned and glared at her coming eye level with her.

"Tell me wench, where were you going when the panther demons attacked?" He asked in a death tone as if probing an enemy.

"I was going home" she answered ignoring the rude name.

"And why exactly were you crying?" Practically closing his eyes from narrowing them so much.

"I-I wasn't" she lied

"Your lying wench, I do not like to be lied to.I smelt the anger **and **tears and I am never wrong. Was it something that idiotic half-brother of mine did with that dead priestess again?"

She didn't wish to answer that at fear of crying more so she just nodded her head slowly, trying hard not to think about what he had said about her.

"Ok then you may stay here as you wish and be Rin's Playmate and Teacher." he said standing strait again.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but before I do that I must visit my friends and family"

"Very well, I will take you tomorrow to wherever you please." he said turning around and started walking away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said to his retreating back.

He stopped and turned his head half-way. "I must get back to my study. Can you get to your room without getting lost?"

"Yes, thank you again" she said as he started walking again.

Kagome walked back to her room and went to sleep exhausted from the nights events. She woke the next morning to the sun in her face and got dressed in a dark blue kimono with a white dragon climbing up the side. She walked out and knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Come in"

She hesitantly walked in and saw Sesshomaru's back to her bent over a desk. "Um..May we go now Sesshomaru?"

He stood up strait and turned to her. "Yes, I have told Jaken to watch over Rin while we are gone. Where are we going first?"

"I was thinking we could go to Kaede's village to get my stuff first." She said looking up.

"Very well. Do you care to be carried or fly there?" He asked not really caring for the answer because he already knew what he was going to do.

"Can we not fly please?" she said turning a little pale. "I'm a little scared of heights."

"Okay" He said and the y walked to the front gates where he picked her up and in ten minutes they were in Kaede's village. "Could you stay here while I grab my stuf please?" she asked after being let down.

"I will, but if Inuyasah shows up I wqill not take it likely to bestow mercy on him" He said in a monotone voice as if he were talking about an everyday thing.

"um...okay" She ran off into the village as fast as she could so she could get out just the faster.

Sesshomaru watched her retreating back and looked at the purple morning sky, (cuz it's not fully blue yet you know...jutst so you I haven't made an alternate sky thing lol) When he heard a shout.

"Wha tthe hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?!?!?!" Sesshomaru looked away from the sky and saw Inuyasha

"I am merely here escorting Kagome to get her things. Or did you think she'd come back to you after what you told that dead priestess of yours?" he said

"Where is she?" he said getting ready to take out Tetsaiga

"I do not believe that is any of your bussiness anymore little brother." Sesshomaru said taking out Tokijin. As he was doing so he saw Kagome standing there and quickly averted his eyes as not to give away she was there.

"Why you..."(Inuyasha with his cute growly face ) Inuyasha said

**With Kagome in Kaede's Hut**

Kagome quickly grabbed all of her stuff and left deciding not to tell anyone she was staying with Sesshomaru. 'Thank Kami-sama no one was in the hut' She thought walking back to the clearing where she left Sesshomaru. She suddenly stopped dropping her bag in the proccess as she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Where is she?" She walked up to where she could see Inuyasha with his back to her about to take out Tetusaiga.

"I do not believe that is any of your bussiness anymore little brother."

"Why you, I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me." Fully unsheathing Tetusaiga.

"Like you could kill me. Just try you filthy half-breed!" And with Sesshomaru's 'loving' words of encouragement Inuyasah charged Sesshomaru. He jumps up about to strike when from behind he here one simple work that has always been his least favorite

"Sit" and on cue he was freanh kissing the ground.

"Ow" He grumbled sitting up and realizing who had said those words. He quickly got up and looked around to find no one, not even Sesshomaru left.

"Thank you for keeping where I am staying a secret." Kagome said as she was being carried back to the castle(thingy.)

"I have no intention of revealing information that is solely upon yourself to decide who should know." He said. And with that said she relaxed and rested the rest of the way in his arms(Yes! Sesshy-momo has both Arms!)

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing my prevous chapters! I'm so very sorry for the lateness I just don't have much time to type up my stories and when I do I am a bit busy doing important sonfidential bussiness.(cough playing games cough) Well I will try my hardest to update soon! 


End file.
